Perfect World
by KirbsterMK
Summary: Digimon Frontier The group has gone against a Digimon who’s out to kill them all.With most of them unconscious,and all but one D-Tector smashed to bits,Takuya is the only one able to save them.But will Kouji allow him to sacrifice himself? Takouji.
1. Takuya's POV

**Perfect World**

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY LINE AND ALL MY OTHER STORY LINES!!! DIGIMON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!! pouts I wish it did, though . . . XD

KirbsterMK: Hey, everyone, it's me, KirbsterMK. I planned earlier to post up a shounen-ai story, but I guess this will be my first one. Yes, this is **Takouji**. I've grown rather fond of the couple. I don't know much about Digimon Frontiers, and I've only seen a few episodes, so, if I get something wrong, I apologize ahead of time. There is **shounen-ai**, **bad language**, and **mild violence**, including **blood**, in the fanfic, so if you don't like any of these, please turn back now. Thank you!

Also, I have no idea where this fic will fit in with the 50-episode series . . . so you can find a place to put it. This is a one-shot.

NOTE: I wrote this July 4th. Yes, last night. It took a few hours, and then I began re-editing it today. And now I'm done. I know, the title sucks. And I know this story isn't the best, and I know that two days from now I'm gonna say this story sucks ass, so I'm just going to post it up before I can change my mind. XD _Flames will be poked at, pointed at, and laughed at, because those who have time to read the story and then review it with a pointless flame must not have very much of a life._

Summary- [Digimon Frontiers] The group has gone against a Digimon who's out to kill them all, and with most of them unconscious, and all but one D-Tector smashed to bits, Takuya is the only one that is able to save them. But will an injured Kouji allow him to sacrifice himself?

**Perfect World**

**Takuya-**

"KOUJI!!!" I yelled, as KendoGarurumon de-digivolved to the skinny, pale, and dark blue-haired human I knew as Kouji. He fell to his side, grasping his right leg in pain.

I turned and growled at the strange new Digimon that had encountered us. He was wolf-like, muscular in his legs, but his stomach and chest were extremely skinny. His ears were long and floppy, his snout slim, and his eyes were a deep brown. His tail was long without much muscle on it, about twice as long as his body, and was forked at the end. The wings sprouting from his shoulder blades were dragon-like, and rather large.

We didn't even know his name. All he said was that 'In order for my plan to succeed, you all need to be _dead_.' Yes, he stressed the word dead, which didn't exactly make Tomoki happy. But most everyone could guess his plan; to take over the Digital World. _'How original is _that_?'_ I thought sarcastically.

Speaking of Tomoki, I stole a glance at him. Still unconscious. As well as the others, except for Kouji, of course.

I rushed head-first at the wolf-digimon, shouting "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!!!" as my fire attack hit home. But my enemy barely flinched.

He chuckled, "My, my, BurningGreymon. You've become quite weak, haven't you? Not used to fighting alone, are we? Too dependant on others, perhaps?"

I rolled my eyes, "Cut the bullshit, you bastard, and leave the others alone! You're fight's with me, and me only!" I didn't know when I decided that, but I had to protect my friends. Nothing was more important than keeping them safe right now.

He lunged at me, knocking me to the ground and biting my shoulder, clinging on as tight as he could as I stood up. Even though he could still touch the ground with me standing at my full height, he decided to hang off of me as though he were nothing but dead weight.

I swung my shoulder back in a pathetic attempt to get him off, but to no avail. Soon, blood trickled down my arm from the wolf-digimon's fangs, and he bit down harder. I winced and let out a small sound in pain from the wound. He pushed me away with his back legs, still biting my shoulder, and as we were forced away from each other, he took a great deal of my flesh with him as he jumped back.

"Shit . . ." I muttered under my breath, watching as the blood oozed from the wound. I soon found myself at his mercy as he unleashed a rain of blows on me, blood flying, cries of pain filling the air, and suddenly he kicked out with his back legs, sending me flying . . .

I flew through the air backwards, and landed on my back, right next to Kouji. I groaned in pain, sitting up ready to get back up and fight, feeling my blood run down both my arms, my chest, and my legs, only to find out that I had de-digivolved back to a human.

Kouji slowly crawled over to me, "Takuya, are you okay?" He had a slight limp as he crawled. Worry and concern were etched on his face, as I watched him from the corner of my eye crawl behind me.

I nodded my head. He carefully examined my wounds. None of them seemed to hurt me too bad . . . except for the one on my left shoulder where the wolf-digimon had bitten me. Kouji gently touched the wound, and I hissed in pain.

I looked over to see if the wolf-digimon was planning on ending it all now, or drawing it out . . . He actually looked interested at the fact that Kouji was helping me, and cocked his head to the side . . .

Either way, I had to go back and fight . . . I had to protect Kouji and the others.

I moved to stand up, but I was pushed back down. "Don't move." Kouji said sternly. "You're losing too much blood. If you get up too fast, you'll get a head rush, and if you don't take care of yourself, you could faint, and maybe di-die . . ." I heard Kouji's voice break for a split second at the last word, as his hands stopped examining my wounds. He . . . truly _was_ worried for me, wasn't he?

"Kouji, I have to go back and fight! I'm the only one who's conscious and can still walk!"

He ignored me. "Will you ever stop being so reckless??" He asked, then brought his hands back down to my shoulder.

But it wasn't his hands that touched the painful spot, it was a soft cloth. I looked down to see Kouji wrapping his bandana tightly around my shoulder, the blue-and-brown fabric quickly changing to a deep crimson.

"Kouji . . . I _need_ to go! Unless _you're_ going to try and . . ." I didn't even finish my sentence. I didn't want to give the younger twin any ideas. Instead, I stood up, but just as Kouji has predicted, a head rush came to welcome me, blocking out my vision with purple and pink and blue sparkles . . .

While I battled to gain my vision back, Kouji pulled my legs out from under me, and flipped me over on my back, pinning me to the ground before I could even think about what was happening. "No. You're not going. Takuya, you can't get yourself killed. I won't let you. Not while I'm alive. I don't want you to die." His voice was surprisingly strong and clear, but I could see the tears running down his cheeks. "P-please, Takuya-chan . . ." Wh-what'd he call me?! "I love you."

I laid there on the ground, and blinked a few times before the three new words from Kouji's mouth sunk in . . . He . . . loved me? Well, _that_ was a change . . . Wait . . . Was he just trying to get me to back out and run??

"Kouji, I'm going. You're not going to stop me by saying that. I'm going to fight this bastard and win, whether I live or die. And if I die, I'll die protecting my friends."

I got up, and turned back towards the wolf-digimon, who still looked on in interest, a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Would I lie to you?" That made me stop. Kouji had practically sobbed out the question, which threw me totally off guard. The wall around his emotions had suddenly come crashing down, at the most unexpected time, and I don't think I was ready for it.

I turned back to him, his eyes holding emotions of hurt and defeat. "Would I—lie—to you . . .?" He repeated his question, this time stronger, but in a quiet voice.

I didn't answer. I just stood there, bleeding, like a stupid little kid while one of my best friends cried, trying to convince me to back out of the fight, telling me that he loved me. Suddenly he stood up, and almost instantly went down again when his right leg gave out. Luckily he was close enough for me to quickly lurch forward and catch before he hit the ground.

His hair had come out of his ponytail, and was now swaying in the gentle breeze as he looked hopefully, yet hurtfully at me, as I wiped away his tears. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and squeezed tightly, whispering in my ear, "I _do_ love you Takuya . . . I always have . . . But I never knew how much until now . . . Please don't do this . . ." I hugged him back gently, then pulled him away, looking into his navy blue eyes, and finding sincerity in all his spoken words.

Without thinking, I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Before I could even think of what to do next, Kouji had come back, this time, with a deeper kiss, pressing against me. And I returned it whole-heartedly.

I broke the kiss before either of us had had even close to enough of it, and looked at him fully. "I have to do this, Kouji . . ."

I didn't give him time to react as I got up, facing the wolf-digimon who was almost long-forgotten. He had stood there the whole time, probably thinking of ways to could kill us, no less. I walked, rather, limped and swayed, toward him until we were only a few feet away from each other.

"Hmm . . ." He said, almost to himself, in an amused way. "Maybe I should kill the one of Light, first . . ."

My eyes narrowed, "I dare you to even _touch_ him, you jackass . . ." I said through clenched teeth. _'This fight's for you Kouji . . . If I don't make it . . . Please don't blame yourself . . .'_

The wolf-digimon sneered, knowingly. He had heard the whole conversation, hadn't he?? "Just a thought . . ." He said.

"I already told you, your fight is with me, and no one else. So just leave Kouji out of this."

"Until you're dead, that is . . ."

I suddenly began feeling dizzy and nauseous. "Takuya?!" I couldn't see or think straight . . . "Takuya!" I tried to focus on the wolf-digimon, but there were suddenly two of him . . . now one, now two, one, two . . . It was all so confusing . . . Maybe if I just sat a while . . .

A war cry came from no where, and a blinding flash of light entered my vision as I fell to the ground. "TAKUYA, NO!" My blood was still coming from my wounds . . . I could feel it . . . It was beginning a small pool around me . . .

Several explosions were heard, and the cries of the wolf-digimon could be picked out of all the noise easily. I heard running footsteps, and then the sound of someone falling to the ground, "Shhhhhhit . . ." It was Kouji. He somehow found his way to me, and I felt him take hold of my hand as he entered my line of sight.

"Takuya, are you all right?"

My vision was beginning to go again, and my eyes felt like closing and never again opening. "Kouji . . . I love you . . . too . . ." I grinned faintly, and everything went black . . .

"Takuya?! Takuya, no, wake up! Don't leave me, please, wake up! Wake up! Wake up . . .!"

.......................................

"Takuya . . . Wake up! Come on, wake up!!" A pause, then . . . "WAKE UP, TAKU-CHAN!!!"

I woke with a start at the yelling of the nickname Kouji had given me long ago. I blinked, then stared into his navy blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity, then looked at the clock, and groaned.

"Kouji . . ." I whined, "It's only five o'clock . . . And it's Sunday . . . Don't you have anything better to do, like make breakfast, or something??" I rolled onto my stomach, hiding my head under my pillow.

"Nope, it's your turn to make breakfast today. Besides, your parents and brother went to go get a few things from the store, so they won't be back for about half an hour . . ."

I raised my pillow above my head and gave him a skeptical look. "My family . . . out to a store . . . at five in the morning?? Seriously now, Kouji . . ."

"I'm serious!!"

I gave him a stern look, "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

"N . . . Ye . . . No. Except drink all the milk, kept the eggs out of the fridge all night so they would go bad, and . . . hmm . . ." He thought for a moment, "Oh, and dumped the orange juice down the drain." He grinned wildly.

"You devilish little bastard!" The same grin on my face.

He bowed his head, "Thank you for your kind comment. Besides, how else are we supposed to get some alone time??"

I jumped up and tackled him, knocking him on his back as I kissed him full on the lips. He returned the kiss passionately, somehow rolling over so that he was on top of me and I was the one pinned to the bed. I never figured out how he did that so quickly without me noticing.

In the middle of our kiss, I heard the doorknob to the bedroom turning, and without a second thought, I shoved Kouji off of me and onto the ground.

"Hey, Takuya, Kouji . . ."

"AAIEEE!"

"YES! I WON!" I shouted, just as my younger brother walked into the room.

" . . . Store doesn't open until six . . ."

He raised his eyebrow at Kouji as he sat there, pouting at me on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not going to ask . . ." My brother walked out of the room.

I wasn't sure if he knew about Kouji and I yet, but I'm pretty sure he had a few suspicions. "Won't be back for half an hour, huh??" I turned my attention to Kouji.

"Okay, so it's _my_ fault the store doesn't open until six? And you didn't have to kick me in the stomach so hard . . ." He pouted again.

I laughed nervously. "Sorry 'bout that, Kou-chan, I kinda freaked." I paused. "Hey Kouji?"

"Hmm?" He got back up on the bed.

"Do you remember the first time you told me that you loved me? And I didn't believe you at first?"

"You mean . . . In the Digital World??"

"Yeah . . ."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Whatever happened to the wolf-digimon? I never got to ask."

"A bunch of other Digimon who we had helped in the past came to save your lame ass." Kouji smirked, "All of them."

"Really?"

"Yep! It would've been an _awesome_ battle to watch, but you had to go and faint and scare me half to death . . ."

I shook my head, chuckling. "Same old Kouji . . . Ya know, I'm glad you let people know what you're feeling now. It makes everything seem less complicated." I smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah, I'm happy about that, too . . . But you wanna know what else I'm happy about?"

"What?"

"You."

And with that, he kissed me. And as I closed my eyes, everything was right, everything was . . . perfect. I've found my perfect world.


	2. Kouji's POV

**Perfect World**

KirbsterMK: Yes, yes, I know some of you are wondering why I'm back. Well, I've been thinking for the past few days, and I've decided that the one-shot is incomplete . . . because we don't know what Kouji's thinking!! The whole thing seem to be full of holes, like my memory . . . XD So, now, I'm going to fill in these holes!

Mmm . . . Not much else to say . . . Oh, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!!  . . . Which there isn't much of, but, oh well. XD

NOTE: This is the second chapter, which I hadn't even planned on writing until a few days ago . . . so . . . I hope you enjoy this second installment. After this, though, I don't think I'll have any more chapters to add on. Title still sucks . . . XD _Flames will be poked at, pointed at, and laughed at, because those who have time to read the story and then review it with a pointless flame must not have very much of a life._

Reply to Reviews-

Rebecca Lyn- Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Kouji Kun- Of course Takuya had to go through all of that!! I must make all of my favorite characters go through pain . . . Mwahahaha . . . XD And a sequel . . . Maybe . . . This is kinda close to a sequel.

Takuya- I'm glad you liked it, too!!

I'm actually amazed I got reviews on this . . . O.o Thank you, guys!! You're so nice.

Summary- [Digimon Frontiers] The group has gone against a Digimon who's out to kill them all, and with most of them unconscious, and all but on D-Tector smashed to bits, Takuya is the only one who is able to save them. But will an injured Kouji allow him to sacrifice himself?

**Perfect World**

**Kouji-**

            "KOUJI!!!" I flew back, and landed on the ground as I de-digivolved back to a human. At first, I had thought it was Kouichi yelling my name, but quickly remembering that he had been knocked unconscious with the others, I recognized the voice as Takuya's. I rolled onto my side, and held my right leg tightly. I thought it was broken at first, but after a while I figured I had only pulled a muscle or something like that. Damn, it hurt though. And my ponytail holder had snapped . . . Shit . . .

            I subconsciously reached for my D-Tector, when I landed on the ground, but after feeling each of my pockets I discovered it wasn't there. I sat up slowly, and looked around, finally finding my D-Tector in at least five different pieces on the ground, next to the Digimon I had previously tried tackling. Shit! How was I supposed to digivolve without my D-Tector?! Oh well . . . If we survived this battle, we could get it fixed, I'm sure . . .

            Speaking of Kouichi, I looked over to where he was lying on the ground, passed out next to the other four. They had been knocked out a while ago when the battle had just begun, their D-Tectors meeting the same fate mine had.

            This stupid wolf look-a-like that called himself a Digimon was the cause of all this. I swear, what _is_ it with evil Digimon?? It's like they all have the same minds! Don't they have _one_ original idea in their head??

            "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!!!" I heard Takuya yell, and I quickly turned to see his attack hit the wolf-Digimon, but he didn't give an inch. He just stood there and took the attack.

            I heard him chuckle, but I only heard a few murmurs of what he was saying. Takuya replied, but I only caught the end of his statement, " . . . fight's with me, and me only!"

            The wolf-Digimon leapt for Takuya (Or BurningGreymon, I'm not picky), and grabbed onto his shoulder with his teeth. Takuya's knees had almost given in, but he quickly stood up straight. He swung his shoulder to swing the wolf off, but it didn't work. Instead, he bit harder, causing blood to flow and Takuya to cry out softly.

            I clenched my hand into a fist, wishing I could help, but with an injured leg, bruises all over, and being unable to Digivolve back in KendoGarurumon, I would only be in the way.

            The wolf-Digimon pulled away from Takuya by pushing against the flame-Digimon's body with his powerful legs, taking a good amount of flesh off of his shoulder. Blood continued to flow as the wolf-Digimon repeatedly slashed, rammed, bit at Takuya, finally kicking out with his back legs again and sending Takuya flying backwards as he de-digivolved, landing not too far from me.

            I crawled as carefully as I could over to Takuya, so as to not injure my leg anymore. "Takuya, are you okay?" I crawled behind him, and began to check his wounds.

            He nodded his head. Doing a quick check-up, he seemed to be okay . . . except for all the blood he was losing from his left shoulder where the wolf-Digimon had bitten him. I touched it as gently as I could, yet it still caused him to hiss in pain.

            I sighed as he looked over to the wolf-Digimon again. He wasn't planning on fighting still, was he? Damn, he could get himself killed! I was suddenly starting to feel afraid . . .

            Takuya started to stand up, but without thinking, I pulled him back down. "Don't move." I said, trying to be as harsh as I could. I don't think I sounded very convincing, "You're losing too much blood. If you get up too fast, you'll get a head rush, and if you don't take care of yourself, you could faint, and maybe di-die . . ." My voice broke at the last word. Curse my damn emotions! A lone tear escaped, and I struggled to keep the rest where they were, but it was a losing battle. I stopped checking over the rest of his wounds as I tried wiping away the tears.

            "Kouji, I have to go back and fight! I'm the only one who's conscious and can still walk!"

            I ignored him, reaching up behind my head, and started undoing my bandana, "Will you ever stop being so reckless??" I asked, trying to change the subject. Tears continued to fight their way down my cheeks as I brought my blue and brown-striped bandana down to Takuya's shoulder as softly as I could, wrapping it tightly around the shoulder-wound to try and stop the bleeding. My favorite piece of cloth quickly turned reddish-maroonish . . .

            "Kouji . . . I _need_ to go! Unless _you're_ going to try and . . ." he stopped suddenly, and instead stood up. His eyes suddenly opened wide, and I guessed a head-rush had come to him just as I had predicted. I took this chance to pull out his legs from under him, and flip him onto his back, pinning him to the ground.

            "No. You're not going. Takuya, you can't get yourself killed. I won't let you. Not while I'm alive. I don't want you to die." My voice had suddenly become strong, and 'laying-down-the-law'-like, just how I wanted it to be, despite the tears that had escaped. I couldn't keep these feelings in anymore, it was killing me inside . . . "P-please, Takuya-chan . . . I love you."

            He laid there, blinking several times. I turned my head to look at the ground beside him as he thought about what I had just said. God, how was he going to react??

            "Kouji, I'm going. You're not going to stop me by saying that. I'm going to fight this bastard and win, whether I live or die. And if I die, I'll die protecting my friends."

            He got up too quickly, and turned to face the wolf-Digimon again. He . . . didn't believe me? How could he not?! All the rest of the group could see right through my damn disguise! How was it that he could be so ignorant?!

            "Would I lie to you?" I said, nearly sobbing it out, (Damn the stone wall around my emotions suddenly breaking!) in a dangerously low voice, narrowing my eyes in hurt and slight anger. He stopped in mid-step. He was frozen in . . . surprise? Anger? Worry?

            He turned to look at me. "Would I—lie—to you . . .?" I repeated my question, this time, without the sobbing, and in a slightly stronger voice.

            He stood there, apparently not knowing how to respond to my almost-impromptu question. If he wasn't going to answer me by himself, I was going to punch it out of him . . . But as I stood up, I walked two steps and almost instantly went back down when my right leg gave out on me. Before I hit the ground, Takuya caught me, landing on his knees.

            A breeze picked up from my left as Takuya wiped away a few of the tears on my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself up in order to whisper in his ear, "I _do_ love you, Takuya . . . I always have . . . But I never knew how much until now . . . Please, don't do this . . ." I felt Takuya gently hugging me back, then pulled away from me, holding me at an arm's length away from him. I looked into his brown eyes, filled with concern, trust, and . . . love?

            Before I could even think about it, Takuya leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. But I didn't give him the chance to pull away, and came back with a deeper one, pressing my body against his. He returned it, much to my happiness.

            But he eventually broke the kiss, knowing that I hadn't had enough, but looked at me fully. "I have to do this, Kouji . . ."

            I couldn't do anything before he got up again, facing the wolf-Digimon who had been pretty much forgotten by me by this time. He had just . . . stared at us the whole time . . . Well, screw him, my boyfriend was more important than a fight with some stupid, evil, unoriginal Digimon . . . Wait, boyfriend? I dunno . . . Hopefully.

            Takuya limped, swaying slightly, as he walked towards the wolf-Digimon until there were only a few feet between them. They quickly exchanged words, then for a minute, they were silent . . . Until Takuya took a small step back.

            "Takuya?!" I called out to him. He didn't respond, "Takuya!" He still didn't give me any sign that he had heard me . . . And suddenly, a war cry came from behind me. I snapped my head around to see hundreds (literally) of Digimon running towards us. A bright light orb just barely missed me, and went straight for the wolf. As I followed the light attack, I saw Takuya begin to fall to the ground.

            "TAKUYA, NO!" Explosion began going off as the several groups of Digimon went passed me to go fight the wolf-Digimon, and I recognized most of them as Digimon we all had helped earlier in our journey. I quickly stood up, and ran/limped as fast as I could to Takuya, but I only got about three-quarters of the way there before I fell. "Shhhhhhit . . ." I moaned as I army-crawled over to Takuya, who was lying in a small pool of blood around him.

            I took a hold of his hand in mine as I sat up, looking into his deep, chocolate brown eyes. "Takuya, are you all right?"

            His eyes began closing slowly, and I could see him fighting to keep them open. "Kouji . . . I love you . . . too . . ." I saw a ghost of a grin on his face, before his eyes closed and his head fell to the side.

            "Takuya?! Takuya, no, wake up! Don't leave me, please, wake up! Wake up! Wake up . . .!"

…………………………………………….

            "Takuya . . . Wake up! Come on, wake up!!" I paused for a minute, then . . . "WAKE UP, TAKU-CHAN!!!"

            Takuya nearly jumped up, and faced me as he blinked his pretty brown eyes. He looked at the clock, pouted, and groaned.

            "Kouji . . ." He whined, "It's only five o'clock . . . And it's Sunday . . . Don't you have anything better to do, like make breakfast, or something??" He rolled back onto his stomach, slamming the pillow onto his head.

            "Nope, it's your turn to make breakfast today. Besides, your parents and brother went to go get a few things from the store, so they won't be back for about half an hour . . ." I knew I was going to have to explain their reason for leaving, but I would leave that to Takuya to decide when.

            He raised his pillow cautiously, as if not believing me, and shot me a skeptical look, "My family . . . out to a store . . . at five in the morning?? Seriously now, Kouji . . ."

            I guess that explanation was coming now. "I'm serious!!"

            He gave me a stern look, "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

            I thought over this for a minute. "N . . . Ye . . . No. Except drink all the milk, kept the eggs out of the fridge all night so they would go bad, and . . . hmm . . ." I gave another quick though, "Oh, and dumped the orange juice down the drain." I gave him the biggest grin I could muster. I had changed so much over the last year or two, since we had begun our adventure in the Digital World. I had become quite mischievous, and Takuya and I were considered 'partners in crime' because of the trouble we caused. Well, we needed _some_ alone time, didn't we??

            "You devilish little bastard!" He held the same grin on his face.

            I bowed my head at the comment, "Thank you for your kind comment. Besides, how else are we supposed to get some alone time??"

            Takuya leapt at and tackled me, pinning me to the ground as he kissed me full on the lips. I returned it with all the passion I had in me, rolling over so that I was on top of him. There was no way I was going to allow him to have the seme position that belonged to me.

            Right smack in the middle of our kiss, the doorknob began turning, and although I wanted to continue no matter who it was, Takuya had other thoughts and roughly shoved me off of the bed and onto the ground as Shinya walked in.

            "Hey, Takuya, Kouji . . ." Shinya started.

            "AAIEEE!" I screamed, hitting the floor.

            "YES! I WON!" Takuya shouted.

            " . . . Store doesn't open until six . . ." Shinya finished.

            That all happened within, quite literally, two second, and Shinya raised his eyebrow at me as I pouted up to Takuya. Takuya ended up laughing.

            "I'm not going to ask . . ." Takuya brother turned on his heel, and walked out of the room.

            I shook my head without Takuya noticing. Shinya _obviously_ knew about us being together by now . . . Either he had figured it out by himself, or he had heard from Tomoki, because after Kouichi found out, everyone caught on. It wasn't much of a secret any more, except to our parents.

            "Won't be back for half an hour, huh??" Takuya turned to me.

            "Okay, so it's _my_ fault the store doesn't open until six? And you didn't have to kick me in the stomach so hard . . ." I pouted, giving him my best 'puppy-eyes' look.

            He laughed, nervously this time. "Sorry 'bout that, Kou-chan, I kinda freaked." Kinda?  . . . Kinda?! More like totally . . . "Hey, Kouji?"

            "Hmm?" I climbed back up on the bed.

            "Do you remember the first time you told me that you loved me? And I didn't believe you at first?" Of course I did! How could I forget? I had nearly lost him that night . . . if it hadn't been for his wounds healing so quickly, he would've lost too much blood to survive! Damn, just _thinking_ about that day still scared the shit out of me . . .

            "You mean . . . in the Digital World??"

            "Yeah . . ."

            "Yeah, what about it?"

            "Whatever happened to the wolf-Digimon? I never got to ask." Wait . . . what? Of course he asked! . . . Well, he _had_ been semi-conscious when I told him . . . maybe he forgot . . .

            "A bunch of other Digimon who we had helped in the past came to save your lame ass." I smirked, "All of them."

            "Really?"

            "Yep! It would've been an _awesome_ battle to watch, but you had to go and faint and scare me half to death."

            He shook his head, laughing lightly, "Same old Kouji . . . Ya know, I'm glad you let people know what you're feeling now. It makes everything seem less complicated." He gave me a warm smile.

            I returned it, "Yeah, I'm happy about that, too . . . But you wanna know what else I'm happy about?"

            "What?"

            "You."

            I finished the word, and kissed him, closing my eyes. And right then, and only then, did I figure out the whole world was suddenly on my side, everything was going right, everything was . . . perfect. I've finally found my perfect world at last.


End file.
